


Pesadillas

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Paranormal, au!, pesadillas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Breve cuento en primera persona desde el punto de vista de John, contando como tenía pesadillas horribles hasta que un día desaparecieron.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Pesadillas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceBSlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/gifts).



> PrinceBSlocked, para ti. Por darme ese apoyo que me estaba faltando y ayudarme a cambiar la forma en la que quiero contar las cosas.

**Londres, 13 de Febrero de 2014**

Creo en Dios. Eso es lo primero que tengáis claro sobre mí.

Me llamo John Watson y soy un hombre católico practicante. Voy a misa cada semana y rezo al menos una vez cada día. Eso me relaja y me da una paz interior difícil de explicar.

Y, aunque parezca mentira, también soy un hombre de ciencias. Me doctoré en medicina en la universidad y llevo trabajando en un hospital como cirujano desde entonces. Soy bueno en mi trabajo y pese a mis creencias sé que los medicamentos o una operación son más útiles que unas cuantas oraciones.

Creo que mi vida y mi muerte tienen que tener el mismo sentido.

Ahora bien, no creo ni en los fantasmas, ni en los ovnis ni en los milagros. Y eso que dadas mis creencias estoy medio obligado a aceptar.

No creía en ellos hasta que un día enfermé.

Me levanté como cada mañana para ir al trabajo y me noté pesado. No había antecedentes previos y pensé que los músculos se me habían agarrotado durante la noche.

No le di más importancia pero al cabo del día el dolor se fue haciendo más y más difícil de soportar. Aunque técnicamente no era un dolor.

Era un peso en los hombros y la espalda. Como si estuviera cargando con varios sacos de cemento. No recuerdo ni como acabé el turno ese día, solo sé que al llegar a casa me tumbé en la cama bocabajo e intenté descansar.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que tuve una pesadilla.

A penas la recuerdo, solo sé que me encontraba en un frondoso bosque y unas manos me abrazaban los hombros por detrás. No me hacía daño simplemente estaban ahí. Y por más que intentaba girar la cabeza y moverme nunca podía ver lo que tenía. Solo al mirar abajo podía ver unas manos delgadas con dedos muy largos abrazándome.

Cuando desperté, estaba bañado en sudor frío y aún sentía la sensación de pesadez, aunque no tan grande como la del día anterior.

“Músculos agarrotados. Carga en los hombros del estrés.”

Esas molestias desaparecieron al día siguiente así que no me volví a preocupar más.

Un mes después de ese acontecimiento volví a tener una “pesadilla” En esta ocasión, lograba andar por el bosque que iba oscureciéndose más y más. Bajaba una pequeña ladera y apartaba con mis manos la puerta de una cerca.

Frente a mí, había una casa majestuosa de cuyas ventanas salía una luz roja.

Notaba el peso sobre mis hombros, pero esta vez no me angustiaba saber lo que estaba sobre mí. Yo solo quería entrar en la casa.

Vi una luz amarilla a mi izquierda que se iba acercando a una velocidad enorme, la miré asustado hasta que unos sonidos de un claxon me devolvieron a la realidad.

Abrí los ojos y miré a los lados.

Estaba en mitad de la calle, y esas luces eran de un coche acababa de frenar a dos centímetros de mis piernas. Ese día también descubrí que era sonámbulo.

El peso sobre mis hombros seguía allí, aunque al igual que el sueño no era molesto. Solo sabía que estaba allí. Volví a casa asustado, me serví un vaso de agua y miré abajo con un poco de pánico.

Solo pude ver mi camiseta blanca del pijama.

Ese día, después de la jornada laboral, decidí tomarme un somnífero. Cerré la puerta de casa con llave y la dejé en la cocina.

A la mañana siguiente desperté sentado en el suelo de mi habitación mirando a la ventana, cuando me duché descubrí que tenía unos moratones en los muslos. Como si me hubiese golpeado a mí mismo desesperado.

No recuerdo que soñé, pero tuvo que ser horrible.

Era médico, pero tampoco gilipollas, así que antes de que la cosa fuera a mayores decidí ir a un neurólogo. Le expliqué la situación y me dijo que podía sufrir de terrores nocturnos, así que me tomé unos días libres para ir a una clínica y hacerme un estudio del sueño.

Esos días que estuve ingresado allí, no tuve ningún mal sueño. Y según los resultados todo estaba bien. Ni tan siquiera fui sonámbulo así que el médico achacó mi acción de salir de casa como efecto secundario del estrés que estaba sufriendo y la preocupación.

Durante más de cuatro meses, nada más ocurrió. Sí, seguía sintiendo ese peso en mis hombros y aunque me puse a régimen, hice ejercicio e intenté relajarme pintando, seguía allí.

No se hizo más pesado ni doloroso así que simplemente aprendí a convivir con él.

A comienzos de la primavera, algo cambio.

Soñé que estaba de nuevo en ese bosque, inmediatamente miré a mi pecho pero no encontré esas manos. Sin embargo sentía una presencia junto a mí. Sentí un roce antes de ponerme a andar y miré a mi hombro izquierdo.

Allí estaba. Esa mano delgada con dedos largos y uñas afiladas. Tomé aire y con fuerza me di la vuelta hacia atrás.

La figura, no se movió y pude verla por dos segundos.

Una cara larga y llena de arrugas. Ojos blancos y saltones. Pelo negro largo y lacio. Brazos huesudos. Abrí la boca para gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de mí.

La figura, sin embargo si gritó. Tenía los dientes afilados y no tenía lengua. El sonido atronador salió de ella, subió las manos y las clavó con fuerza en mis hombros.

Me desperté gritando, un sudor frío me recorría la espalda y tenía un dolor agudo en el hombro izquierdo. Al mirarme casi me desmayo.

Tenía un cuchillo clavado en el hombro.

Mire a los lados por si había entrado alguien en mi casa, pero me di cuenta de que no estaba en el dormitorio. Estaba en la cocina, frente al cajón abierto de los cubiertos.

Llamé a la ambulancia pero no recuerdo nada más de esa noche. Según me dijeron, me encontraron desmayado en el mismo suelo de la cocina, con algo de espuma en los labios.

Había sufrido un ataque que había desplazado el cuchillo. Era por eso que no me sentía el brazo, el movimiento había seccionado algún nervio y lo tenía medio dormido.

Estaba aterrado.

Las pesadillas, las acciones que había hecho sonámbulo, y ese peso que sentía ya no en los hombros, sino en los costados y el pecho. Como si alguien me estuviera abrazando con mucho cariño.

Estando en el hospital fue la primera vez que hablé con un psiquiatra. Le conté acerca de mis pesadillas y del sentimiento de asfixia y pesadez que tenía desde hacía meses.

El hombre anotó algo en el bloc que no acabé de leer, pero me recetó unas pastillas para dormir. Eran más fuertes que los habituales y no tenía ese horrible efecto secundario.

Antes de dormirme noté como la presión del pecho se suavizaba, como si esa figura que me atacara en sueños estuviera contenta de que fuera a verla.

Esa noche, volví a tener el mismo sueño. En esta ocasión, no me detuve en intentar mirar a la figura. Ni tan siquiera presté atención a los brazos que me rodeaban el torso.

Avancé por el bosque, crucé la verja y llegué hasta la puerta de la casa.

Había una placa dorada con una letra minúscula, cuando me incliné hacia delante las manos que oprimían mi pecho taparon mis ojos. Impidiéndome que leyera la placa. Desperté de golpe.

Estuve ciego durante tres días.

No había ninguna razón médica, todos los resultados fueron normales. Mi psiquiatra llegó a pensar que todo me lo estaba inventando porque quería atención.

Ojalá fuera así.

Después de recibir el alta y coger la baja por depresión, fui a la iglesia. Esa fue la primera vez en mi vida que recé esperando la sanación de aquel mal que tenía.

Pero nada ocurrió.

La presión en las costillas y en el torso dejó de ser tan intensa pero seguía allí. Y las pesadillas no volvieron, o si lo hicieron jamás recordaba que eran.

Una tarde, el párroco de mi iglesia se me acercó. Nunca había hablado con él, así que al principio no quería contarle la situación, pero siendo secreto de confesión me acabé sincerando.

Le dije que le pedía a Dios que me ayudara con ese mal, que si estaba ahí arriba y me oía, que hiciera algo. Le conté que había ido al médico pero ninguno supo encontrar nada.

Pero yo estaba seguro de que tenía algo, y nada que ver tenía con la depresión.

El cura, tras escucharme, meditó una respuesta. Sonrió con calidez y me pidió que le acompañara a su despacho. Del escritorio sacó una cajita con tarjetas de visita y me dio una de ellas.

Leí en voz alta el nombre que ponía y noté como una mano me atravesaba el pecho.

“Sherlock Holmes

221B Baker Street

Londres”

Nunca había pensado que la iglesia y los médiums tuvieran algún tipo de relación, pero esa misma tarde cogí un taxi y me dirigí a la dirección que indicaba la tarjeta.

La sensación de ahogo y asfixia que sentía cuando salí de la iglesia comenzó a menguar de camino a esa casa. Al frenar frente a la puerta ya solo sentía las manos abrazándome con suavidad los hombros.

Me sentía raro.

Llamé al timbre y la voz de un hombre me dijo que subiese. Le hice caso, abrí la puerta principal y subí los escalones con pasos lentos. Poco a poco las manos abandonaron mis hombros.

Noté un roce en el cartílago de mi oreja y mis oídos comenzaron a pitar. Un hombre alto me esperaba en la subida de las escaleras, pero no me miraba a mí. Miraba por encima de mi cabeza.

Sonrió a lo que sea que viera y se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Cuando llegué a su altura, me cogió por la muñeca y me hizo entrar en su casa.

Aún recuerdo las palabras que me dijo cuándo se sentó frente a mí.

“Esa cosa que te seguía se alimentaba de tu vida, alma, esencia, como quieras llamarlo. Hay de esas más en el mundo que intentarán matarte, y más ahora que han descubierto que eres vulnerable y susceptible a ellos. La única forma de librarte de ellos es suicidándote o estando con alguien inmune.”

Le miré durante unos minutos, aquellas palabras que me dijo me serenaron y me las creí. Porque lo había sentido en mi cuerpo y había visto lo que esa cosa era capaz.

“No quiero morir” Le dije asustado mirando sus pies.

“Yo busco un compañero de piso” Me dijo él.

Hace ya dos años de eso, y aún vivo con él. Y estoy contento de anunciar que mañana me caso con Sherlock Holmes, el hombre que salvó mi vida.

**Author's Note:**

> La historia está basada en una imagen que encontré en internet, es un dibujo de John Mortensen y la podéis ver aquí: https://ibb.co/qCzcLZ1


End file.
